


Things Better Left Unsaid

by Nanaea



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Community: slashthedrabble, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble Collection, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Bondage, POV Third Person Limited, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Johnny can be thoughtless and selfish at times. Peter decides to teach him a lesson.





	1. Things Better Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> I blame [Daz for this pairing.](archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledfirestar/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Peter have a falling out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble prompt #178: Parent/Child

"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where?"  
  
Johnny glared at Peter. "What are you, my parent?"  
  
"No. Of course not." Peter watched Johnny's fists clench. "I'm just ... I'm worried, that's all."  
  
"Well, don't be."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I really think we should –"  
  
"Stop, Pete. Please. Just ... stop."  
  
"I just don't understand why you have to be so stubborn about this," Peter sighed. "You're acting like a five year old."  
  
"Oh, so now I'm being childish?"  
  
"Well." Peter shrugged. "If the tights fit..."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this." Johnny opened the door. "See ya later, Pete."


	2. A Question of Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to teach Johnny a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble prompt #180 - Restraint

Peter gazed down at Johnny. The blond was stretched across his bed, naked, webbing binding his wrists and ankles firmly to the corner posts. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around Johnny's stiff cock and stroke him until he begged Peter to fuck him, but he kept his hands to himself.   
  
"Pete, please...." Johnny's voice held a hint of desperate frustration. His hips came up off the mattress, begging Peter for the attention he craved. Tempting him with his body. His need. Peter ignored the plea. It took every ounce of restraint he possessed, but somehow he managed.  
  
"You can't leave me like this," Johnny said, and he believed it. He believed that Peter would take pity on him, just like always. But things were different this time. Peter was determined to prove to Johnny once and for all that he was the one in control. Not Johnny.  
  
"Yes, I can." Peter leaned over and brushed his lips against Johnny's. It never failed to amaze him how soft the man's lips were. Johnny groaned and Peter swallowed the sound, savoring the taste of his lover's desire. It filled him with a sense of power. And lust. He pulled away abruptly, before his resolve could melt in the intensity of their kiss. Then he turned and headed for door.   
  
"Pete...?" Johnny expected him to stop, or at least turn around, but he didn't. "Oh, for the love of ... Pete! Please," he said. "This isn't funny."  
  
Peter's hand reached for the door knob.   
  
"Wait!" Johnny yelled. Panic was creeping into his voice. "I'm sorry, all right?" He sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Peter stopped. He hadn't expected an apology from Johnny. He had hoped for one, of course, but he had never in his wildest dreams thought that he would actually receive one. He was stunned for moment, paralyzed with his hand on the knob, unable to turn it, yet unable to let it go.  
  
"C'mon, Pete. Please?" Johnny begged. "It won't happen again. I swear."  
  
Peter turned around. "Promise?"  
  
"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "Of course."  
  
"You're not just saying it because I've got you tied up?"   
  
"C'mon, Pete. You know me better than that."  
  
Peter smiled. "Yeah, I do," he said.  
  
Johnny watched him turn and leave. This time he didn't stop. "Damn it, Pete!" Johnny yelled. "I'll burn my way out! I swear I will!"  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
"Pete!"


	3. The Truth of the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Johnny make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slashthedrabble prompt #290 - Past Prompts Revisited (#047 - Truth/Lies)

Peter lay snuggled against Johnny's side, his tousle-haired head resting on Johnny's shoulder, one leg flung over his lover's thigh. His fingertips idled in the coarse hair around Johnny's navel, occasionally dipping down into the slight depression.  
  
Johnny squirmed at the sensation. “I knew you'd come back.” Never mind that it had taken a lot longer than he had expected. He knew Peter couldn't stay mad at him forever.  
  
“And I knew you'd still be here,” Peter retorted. His fingers moved lower, following the trail of hair downward. He felt the sudden tension in Johnny's body – the anticipation – and stopped, smiling to himself. Once he had walked around long enough to cool off, he had realized something: Johnny _needed_ him. And if Johnny was sometimes thoughtless and selfish, well … it was better than being indifferent.  
  
“I had a lot of time to think while you were gone,” Johnny said.  
  
“And?”  
  
“And I get why you were mad, Pete. I do. And … I want to say that … I'm sorry if I treated you like my _'beck-and-call boy'_.” He kissed the top of Peter's head. “It won't happen again. I pro-”  
  
Peter sat up and pressed a fingertip against Johnny's lips. “Don't make promises you can't keep.”  
  
Johnny looked at him, but Peter ignored the question in his blue eyes. Instead, he leaned in and kissed him, his tongue sliding between those velvet-soft lips to twine with Johnny's tongue while his hand reached down to fondle his cock. “I want this,” he whispered, tugging a bit for emphasis, “inside me. Now.”  
  
He was on his stomach a split-second later, the hot, hard length of Johnny's body covering his, pressing him into the mattress and creating a delicious sort of friction as Johnny worked his way inside of him and began to move.  
  
Small sounds of pleasure filled the air. Johnny's pace quickened, and Peter clutched at the sheets, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out. Sweat slicked their bodies, it's salty drip stinging his eyes, rolling down his back. Johnny's mouth was next to his ear, his warm breath and the scrape of his stubble sending shivers through Peter's body.  
  
“Oh god. Pete. You feel so fucking good,” Johnny kept up a litany of praises and obscenities, every word, every groan, adding to the pressure that was building up inside of him stroke by stroke. “So close.... God. So close.... I'm not gonna last.”  
  
“Harder,” Peter gasped. His hips were moving now, grinding himself into the bed, the added stimulation almost enough to make him come.  
  
Johnny trembled above him, his muscles shaking with the strain of holding out just a few seconds longer. “Fuck. C'mon, Pete. I can't.... I can't....”  
  
He shoved hard and deep, and Peter gasped. _'Almost there. Please,'_ Peter thought, and then he felt Johnny's teeth sink into his shoulder. His gasp turned into a strangled cry. His vision went white, his body jerking as that tiny bit of pain pushed him over the edge.

~ _fin_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters/world appearing within. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.


End file.
